


Tiny Flames

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterward, the fire burns low.





	Tiny Flames

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, July 3, 'of course, the fire'

Of course, the fire had burned down to mostly glowing coals and a few tiny licks of flame. Lucina didn't need the light nor the warmth, though, as she washed her face and, with another little glance around at dark, still tents, did a bit more cleaning as discreetly as she could. 

She hadn't meant... She didn't regret... Should she put another piece of wood on the fire? 

That had been... 

"Do you need a drink? Lucina?" 

Lucina nodded and took the canteen that Chrom offered. Quickly, she drank. 

"I should go back to..." 

"Stay. Please." 

Lucina nodded. "Yes... Father."


End file.
